1945–46 Boston Bruins season
The 1945–46 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 22nd season in the NHL. With the return of star forwards Milt Schmidt, Bobby Bauer and Woody Dumart as well as star goalie Frank Brimsek from war service, the Bruins made it to the 1946 Stanley Cup Final only to lose to the rival Montreal Canadiens four games to one. Regular Season Art Ross retires as coach and Dit Clapper becomes the team's first player-coach. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Boston Bruins 4, Detroit Red Wings 3 Meeting for the 5th time in the last six years in the playoffs, the Bruins would overcome the Wings in five games to avenge losing the previous three series. The return of the Kraut Line from war service saw them score half the Bruins goals in the series and Frank Brimsek out dueled Wings goalie Harry Lumley. Game 1 saw the home town Bruins jump out to a 2-0 first period lead on a Shorthanded goal by defenseman Pat Egan and rookie Bill Shill. Harry Watson responded for the Wings in the second but Brimsek shut the door and Bep Guidolin sealed a 3-1 win for the Bruins. Game 2 featured shutout play by Wings goalie Lumley and goals by Pat Lundy, Jim Conacher and Watson's second of the series for a Wings 3-0 win, tying the series 1-1. Game 3 shifted the series to the Detroit Olympia where the Kraut Line dominated with a pair of goals each by Milt Schmidt and Woody Dumart plus a marker by Egan. Two late third period goals by the Wings Fern Gauthier and Carl Liscombe weren't enough as the Bruins won 5-2 to take a 2-1 series lead. Game 4 was a very clean game with only one penalty in which the Kraut Line continued to produce on first period goals by Dumart and Bobby Bauer. After a scoreless second period, Bep Guidolin's 2nd of the series saw the Bruins up 3-0. Fern Gauthier responded but a goal by the Bruins Terry Reardon sank any hopes of a comeback. The Bruins won 4-0 and took a 3-1 stranglehold on the series. Game 5 saw the series back in the Boston Garden where first period goals by Bauer and Guidolin put the Bruins up 2-0. Gauthier responded in the second period but Reardon responded early in the third. The Wings mounted a furious comeback with a goal by Adam Brown and Ed Bruneteau tying it up in the last minute, sending the game into overtime. The Bruins survived a penalty in OT by Egan and Don Gallinger was the hero with the winner at 9:51. Montreal Canadiens 4, Boston Bruins 1 See 1946 Stanley Cup Finals. Having last met in the 1943 semi-finals where the Bruins defeated the Habs 4 games to 1, the 1946 series would see three games go to overtime. The Canadiens won two of the OT games and defeated the Bruins 4 games to 1. Game 1 saw a scoreless first period yield to an early second period Power play goal by Butch Bouchard of the Canadiens. Bob Fillion made it 2-0 before the Bruins scored a pair by Bep Guidolin, Woody Dumart. Tied going into the third, the Bruins Jack Crawford scored his only goal of the playoffs. Murph Chamberlain tied the game with less than four minutes in the period, sending the game into overtime. 9:08 into OT, Maurice Richard scored the winner, his 5th of the playoffs. Game 2 saw the teams trade first period goals by Pat Egan and Elmer Lach. As in game 1, the Bruins took the lead on a goal by Bobby Bauer but the Habs again tied it up on Butch Bouchard's marker. Jimmy Peters was the OT hero and Montreal held a 2-0 series lead going to Boston. Game 3 again saw Montreal pull the game out in the third period. After the Bruins Guidolin and Terry Reardon tallied, responded by Elmer Lach and Glen Harmon, it was 2-2 at the end of the second. Third period goals by Ken Mosdell and Dutch Hiller and stout goaltending by the Habs Bill Durnan lead Montreal to a 4-3 and a 3-0 stranglehold on the series. Game 4 saw a scoreless first period. The Bruins Murray Henderson broke the ice in the second, responded to by Richard. In the third, Don Gallinger put the Bruins up but Richard responded again, sending the game into overtime. Terry Reardon's 4th of the playoffs won it for the Bruins, who travelled back to Montreal down 3-1. Game 5 saw the Kraut Line finally break out with the first goal of the series for Milt Schmidt. Bobby Bauer and Bill Cowley also scored but the Habs responded with Fillion, Lach and Mosdell. Tied 3-3 going into the third, the Habs again demonstrated a strong final frame and once Toe Blake scored at 11:06, Chamberlain and Hiller piled on and Montreal took the Cup in 5 games. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * O'Brien Trophy: Boston Bruins * Frank Brimsek, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Jack Crawford, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Bruins return Paul Bibeault (who was on loan) to the Montreal Canadiens when Bill Durnan is injured. Trivia *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **xxx during the 5-3 win over the Toronto Maple Leafs on January 16, 1945. Gallery 27Oct1945-Schmidt-faceoff-Smokey_Smith-.jpg|October 27, 1945 - Milt Schmidt at the Leafs home opener. Puck drop by Victoria Cross winner Smokey Smith. 6Jan1946-Rayner_clears_puck,_Cowley_Cain.jpg|Rangers goalie Chuck Rayner clears the puck while Bruins Bobby Bauer and #4 Herb Cain pursue, January 6, 1946. 21March1946-Conacher_scores.jpg|March 21, 1946 - Jim Conacher scores on Frank Brimsek during Game 2 of the semi-finals which the Wings win 3-0. #6 Jack Crawford, #18 Jack Church and Ted Lindsay look on. See Also *1945–46 NHL season References Boston Bruins season, 1945–46 Boston Bruins season, 1945–46 category:Boston Bruins seasons